monacowhatsyoursisminefandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
There are eight different unique classes in Monaco: What's Yours is Mine that all have unique abilities. Each class has two of them, one that affects their gameplay style and the second one which shortens time on an activity. Classes The Locksmith The Locksmith is represented by the color blue. He has a handle bar mustache with a blue cap. His primary ability is that he can pick locked doors and safes faster than any other class. He picks normal doors in 1 second and safes and security doors in 2 seconds while it takes the other classes 3 and 6 seconds respectively. His secondary ability is that he can open Cash Registers and ATMs quicker than other classes. He can open a Cash Register in 1 second and 3 for a ATM, while the other classes take 3 and 6 seconds respectively. He is available from the beginning. The Pickpocket The Pickpocket is represented by the color yellow. He has a big burlap sack and has a pet monkey named Hector. His unique ability is to reach coins from afar with the help of his pet monkey, Hector. Hector won't alert guards or trigger alarms. This makes The Pickpocket the only class that has a passive ability. His secondary ability is that he can hide in bushes in 0.33 seconds unlike the other classes who hide in 1.00 seconds. He is available from the beginning. The Cleaner The Cleaner is represented by the color pink. He is bald and has a pink cigar and glasses. He can knockout NPCs if they aren't alerted as far as a red "?". His secondary ability is that he can heal himself with med-packs quicker than any other class at 1 second, while other classes take 3 seconds. He is available from the beginning. The Lookout The Lookout is represented by the color red. She is the first playable female in the game and has long dark red hair. The Lookout's primary ability is that she can sense all types of NPCs if she sneaks or stands still. Additionally the layout (or "blueprint") of the map around the Lookout is also revealed without requiring line of sight. Her secondary ability is that she can enter open windows, vents, and staircases faster than the other classes. She is available from the beginning. The Mole The Mole is represented by the color violet. He has a purple mining helmet and a bulking frame. His unique ability is that he can dig through walls in 1.5 seconds. He cannot however dig through steel walls, which are shown with a "X" pattern and other important items like security lasers or items. He is the only class that has two secondary abilities. He can go through secret passages quicker than any other class, 1.00 seconds for him and 3.00 seconds for the other classes. His second secondary ability is that he can break jewel cases faster than anyone else, which is in 0.33 seconds while the other classes can do it in 1.00 seconds. He is the first unlockable character and is unlocked in the level Hijack at the Hairpin. The Gentleman ''' '''The Gentleman is represented by the color teal. He has a cane and bears a striking resemblance to "The Most Interesting Man In The World". His ability is that he wears a permanent disguise that he can regain by being hidden for 3 seconds. The Gentleman's special disguise has only 6 ticks, while a normal disguise has 24 ticks. Making getting a normal disguise a better option. His secondary ability is that he can get into getaway vehicles quicker than any other class can. He can get into an ambulance or van in 1 second and a car in 3 seconds, while the other classes take 3 and 6 seconds respectively. He is the second class you unlock, you find him in his mansion in the level Mansion Moucharder. The Hacker The Hacker is represented by the color green. He has a green hoodie and a radio-transmitter on his back. He can create viruses from electrical outlets that travel through walls and disable any security in the nearby area. His secondary ability is that he can disable security and hack computers faster than the other classes. He is the third character you unlock, you find him in his cell in the level Centre Hospitalier. The Redhead '''The Redhead '''is represented by the color orange. Unlike her name suggest, she has orange hair and a black dress. Her primary ability is that she can attract a single NPC, the NPC will not harm her or teammates around her, and will open doors that are near her. Her secondary ability is that she can revive teammates quicker than any other class. She can revive a teammate in 3 seconds while it takes 6 seconds for anyone else. The Blonde The Blonde is a mission-exclusive class playable in Prologue: The Blonde. She is the Redhead's younger self before she met and fell in love with the Gentleman. Category:Classes